EACW uprising Episode 9
by johaku0
Summary: The 9th epsode of uprising
1. Chapter 1

EACW Uprising Intro and Johaku Kikyo Wedding

(Uprising theme song Hell by Disturbed.)

EACW Broadcast Announcer: "Hello and Welcome to EACW Live from the Staples center in Los angles' California we are ready to have the Wedding for Kikyo and Her Fiancé EACW Owner Johaku0.

(Johaku Walks down to the Ring in a Tuxedo Theme Song Scream aim and Fire By bullet for my valentine.)

(Kikyo walks out to the ring In a Beautiful White Wedding Dress Theme Song Sweet Child of mine by Guns n'Roses.)

Priest: "We are gathered here today in the Staples Center to join these two Superstars in holy marriage but before we get on With the Ceremony the Groom and Bride have something they would like to say to each other now the Bride and Groom will Read their Vows to each other Johaku0 if you would.

Johaku0: "Kikyo Meeting you was the best thing that ever happened to me I have never felt the way about anyone the way I feel about you and I am happy to have found you I take your hand in marriage forever."

(Hands the microphone to Kikyo.)

Kikyo: "Johaku0 Ever since I came here to EACW I always felt something between us and I never thought it would end like this with me taking your hand in marriage I am saying I am happy to be your woman for now and forever.

Priest: "Johaku0 do you take this women to be you Lawfully Wedded Wife?"

Johaku0: "I do."

Priest: "do you and Kikyo take Johaku0 to be your Lawfully Wedded husband?"

Kikyo: "I do."

Priest: "I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the Bride."

(They kiss but are interrupted when Kouga Theme song hits.)

(Kouga Walks out the Ring Theme song the animal by disturbed.)

Kouga: "Oh congratulations you to and now that the wedding is over we have more important business to attend to like you reversing the decision of Last week's Main Event I was Screwed put of my Title By Light Yagami because of that interference Sesshomaru was able to become a Two time EACW World heavyweight champion so I am Demanding that you Strip Sesshomaru of that EACW world championship and give it back to me the Right full champion.

Johaku0: "Kouga how dare you Disrespect me I am your boss and the owner of this company and this beautiful women she is my wife and the co owner of this company so here so a plan you Learn some Respect before I beat it in to you ."

(Kouga Attacks Johaku0)

EACW Broadcaster: "Here we go Kouga and the Boss getting it on Johaku0 throwing Kouga over the Top rope and now coming over to my announce table Johaku0 clearing it off now he has Kouga by the Throat and a Thunderous Choke slam Through the Announce table now Johaku0 with the Mic."

Johaku0: "You Kouga are the dumbest son of a bitch ever you came out here and Demand that I give you back the world title that's not how it works around here in EACW You want A EACW World title rematch then you will have to earn it so tonight you will face Light Yagami in the Main Event Winner gets in to the EACW world title match At EACW Skirmish Loser Must go through the Skirmish match at EACW Skirmish from the number one postion and the main event tonight will be contested inside Hell in the Cell Now on with the First Match of the night Wesker vs. Kratos."


	2. Wesker vs Kratos

EACW Uprising Wesker vs. Kratos

Match announcement: "The following contest is our first match of the evening and it Is a Skirmish Qualifying match and it will be contested under extreme rules there will be no count outs and no Disqualifications the only way to win this match is by pin fall or submission."

Wesker Introduction (Theme song my plague by Slipknot): "Introducing first from Raccoon City Weighing in at 259 pounds he is the ultimate Badass Albert Wesker

Kratos introduction (Theme song Animal I have become by Three days grace): "And his opponent From Ancient Greece Weighing in at 318 pounds he is the Ghost of Sparta Kratos.

Match: "Here we go Wesker and Kratos Collar elbow Tie up center of the ring Wesker now with the side headlock on Kratos Wesker Whipped in to the ropes and knocked down with a Powerful clothes line and Wesker right back up and now a dropkick to Kratos staggering him backing him up to the ropes and now Wesker With a Clothes line knocking Kratos over the top rope all the way down to the floor now Wesker outside the ring looking under the ring for a Weapon of some sort now pulling out a Steel chair Kratos up and Wesker with a Chair shot to Kratos breaking the char and busting Kratos open now Kratos Tasting his own blood Thriving on it his face completely covered in Blood but back up and a big powerful kick to the face of Wesker knocking him on his ass now Kratos bringing out the Barb wire board and the Barb wire wrapped Steel chair throwing them into the ring and now Throwing Wesker into the ring as well now a bloody but pumped Kratos laying that barb wire board in the middle of the ring."

"Now Wesker up with right hands to the Head of Kratos hammering that open wound and Kratos with that barbwire wrapped steel chair and a chair shot to the Skull of The ultimate badass Wesker busting him open and laying him out Kratos in to the Cover 1,2 no Wesker kicked out and Wesker up Kratos setting him up for the Kratos Power bomb but Wesker countered Wesker placing Kratos on the top rope and OH MY GOD A SUPERPLEX FROM THE TOP ROPE AND KRATOS COMING DOWN ON THE BARBWIRE BOARD WESKER PULLING HIM OFF NOW WESKER GOING FOR THE WIN 1,2 NO KRATOS KICKED OUT WITH EVER OUNCE OF HEART AND SOUL IN HIS BODY KICKED OUT.

"Good god the back of Kratos looking like Hamburger meat now Wesker with the right hands to the head the bloody head of Kratos now Wesker with the Badass slam the cover on Kratos Hooks the Leg 1, 2, no Kratos Kicked out both of these superstars proving just how tough they are not only that but how badly they want a better spot in the EACW Skirmish match and Wesker with a Kick to the throat of Kratos the cover 1, 2, no Kratos kicked out again now Wesker with A table and now Two steel chairs Kratos up but Knocked back down with a Steel chair to the skull now Wesker setting up the table and now Kratos up and A kick to the gut and Kratos setting up Wesker for the Kratos bomb and THE KRATOS BOMB THROUGH THE TABLE KRATOS IN TO THE COVER 1,2,3 ITS OVER WHAT A MATCH WHAT AN OPENING CONTEST this match could of gone to Wesker or Kratos but a bloody Kratos pulled out the victory."

Match ending announcement: "Here is your winner The Ghost of Sparta Kratos."


	3. Kohaku vsNaruto

EACW Uprising Kohaku vs. Naruto ladder match for the EACW intercontinental championship

Match announcement: "Our Next Contest is a Ladder match and it is for the EACW intercontinental championship now the only way to win this match is to climb the ladder and retrieve the title."

Naruto introduction (Theme song Hero by Skillet.): "Introducing First the Challenger from Japan weighing in at 219 pounds Naruto."

Kohaku introduction (Theme song your betrayal by Bullet for my valentine): "And his opponent From Japan Weighing in at 210 pounds he is the Current Reigning and Defending EACW intercontinental Champion Kohaku."

Match: "And here we go our second contest of the night a ladder Match Kohaku's Specialty Kohaku and Naruto Lock up Center of the Ring and Kohaku with Naruto into the Side head lock Kohaku whipped of the rope and Naruto with a Dropkick to Kohaku and Kohaku knocked down but gets right back up and now exchanging right hands with Naruto and I have Just been informed that both of these men will be in the Skirmish match at EACW Skirmish and now Kohaku bounced off the ropes and hits Naruto with a flying forearm and a Kip up now Kohaku rolling out of the ring now Grabbing one of ladders surrounding the ring now putting it in the ring and now looking under the ring and grabbing 2 steel chairs putting them in the ring and now Naruto with a baseball slide like kick sending Kohaku rib first in to the barricade now Grabbing a Ladder, Folding it up and placing it across the gap resting one end on the fan barrier and one end on the Edge of the Ring And now Grabbing a Second ladder and setting it up outside the ring near the one he layed across the gap no Kohaku back up looking under the ring garbing a chair a steel chair and Kohaku with a chair off the Skull of Naruto busting him wide open blood is now pouring out of the head of Naruto Kohaku now throwing Naruto in to the ring and now grabbing the ring bell and Kohaku back in to the ring now Naruto with a steel chair and shot to the skull of the Champion and Kohaku is busted open now Kohaku back to his feet both of these fantastic Superstars showing just how bad they want to be the EACW intercontinental champion."

"Now Naruto Thrown over the top rope and down to the floor now Kohaku with the ring bell in hand and Naruto back up on the ring apron and THE RING BELL RIGHT TO THE SKULL OF NARUTO NOW KOHAKU OUTSIDE THE RING PLACING NARUTO ON THE LADDER THAT NARUTO SET UP NOW KOHAKU CLIMBING THE OTHER LADDER AND HOLY SHIT A LEG DROP ON TO NARUTO SNAPPING THAT STEEL LADDER IN HALF KOHAKU IS BACK UP IDON'T KNOW HOW BUT THIS KID IS STILL FIGHTING NOW KOHAKU SLOWLY CLIMBING BACK IN TO THE RING NOW SETTING UP A LADDER IN THE RING NOW SLOWLY CLIMBING THE LADDER RUNG AFTER RUNG NOW WITH HIS FINGERS ON THE TITLE BUT NARUTO BACK IN THE RING AND QUICKLY UP THE LADDER AND HOLY SHIT KOHAKU WITH A SWINGING NECKBREAKER FROM THE TOP OF THE LADDER ON TO THE STEEL CHAIR ABOUT 20 FEET BELOW NOW KOHAKU NOW AGAIN CLIMBING THE LADDER HE HAS HIS HANDS ON THE TITLE HE HAS THE TITLE ITS OVER WHAT HELL OF A MATCH KOHAKU AGAIN TAKING ON ALL COMERS AND EMERGING VICTORIOUS."

Match ending announcement: "here is your winner and Still the EACW intercontinental champion Kohaku."


	4. Sesshomaru Light Yagami backstage

EACW back stage confrontation Light Yagami and EACW Champion Lord Sesshomaru,

(Sesshomaru is back stage in the locker room Area talking with Sesshybabe123)

Sesshomaru: "Baby I am really worried about this Situation with Ayame I mean that bitch is a complete psycho."

Sesshybabe123: "All she wants is my EACW women's title."

(Light Yagami walks in to the Locker room.)

Light: "Hey champion I think you owe me a thank you for last week."

Sesshomaru: "Yagami just so we are clear I did not need ask or want your help last week so I don't owe you anything so a word of advice never interfere in my matches again now look you better go get ready for hell in a cell."

Light: "you want to know why I cost Kouga the title last week I did it because I wanted to make an Impact my first night in EACW I so that's why I cost Kouga the EACW championship I am going to make a name for myself at his expense."

Sesshomaru: "Just so we are clear you try to do that to me and I will End you career."


	5. Hell in a cell

EACW Main Event

Match announcement: "The following contest is Scheduled for one fall and the winner will join the EACW Championship tables match at skirmish loser will be have to compete in the skirmish match from the number one position and it will be contested inside hell in a cell there will be no count outs and no disqualifications the only way to win this match is by pin fall or submission."

Kouga Introduction (Theme song the animal by disturbed): "Introducing first From Japan Weighing in at 215 pounds Kouga."

Broadcast Announcer (Talking as Kouga walks to the Ring.): Kouga was not expecting this a hell in a cell match against Light Yagami the man who cost him the EACW World championship Johaku is using this a form of punishment on Kouga for him attacking him after his wedding earlier tonight.

Light Yagami (Theme song Justice by Rev Theory): "And introducing his opponent  
>From Japan Weighing in at 240 pounds Light Yagami."<p>

Broadcast announcer (Talking as Yagami walks to the ring.): Light Yagami a relative new comer hear to EACW he made his Debut last week when he speared both Sesshomaru and Kouga and dragged Sesshomaru into the cover therefore Costing Kouga his EACW title.

(The cell lowers.)

Match: "Here we go Kouga and Light Yagami Winner goes to the EACW world title match at Skirmish the loser must compete in the Skirmish match being the number one entrant but any way Light and Kouga with a Collar and Elbow Tie up center of the ring Kouga into the Side headlock now Kouga Whipped into the ropes and knocks Yagami down with a hard clothesline now light back up with right hands to the face of Kouga and now Kouga with shots of his own to the face of Yagami now Kouga with a kick to the Throat knocking Yagami down Kouga Quickly into the cover 1 but Light kicks out at a count of one now Kouga Picking light up and throwing him over the top rope onto the floor and Now Kouga outside the ring after Light and Kouga with an Irish whip in to the steel mesh of the Cell wall that chain link leaving its mark on the back of Light Yagami and now Kouga follows it up with a hard clothesline and now Light with a Low blow completely legal in EACW ."

"Now Light stomping Away on Kouga now picking him up and Slamming him face first into the Chain link cell wall and that chain link wall busting Kouga open I repeat Kouga is now bleeding from the head and Light Yagami has seen the wound and now he is going to Work on it now Yagami Delivering shot after shot to the open wound of Kouga and now Light throwing Kouga back in to the ring and now looking under the ring for a weapon of some sort he is now pulling out a wooden table and a Barb wire wrapped steel chair now also grabbing a Sledgehammer but Kouga back up and fighting back with rights and lefts to the face and head of Yagami Kouga's face is covered in blood but still a bloody Kouga continues to Deliver heavy blows to the head of Light Yagami now Kouga with the barbwire Steel chair in hand and THE CHAIR RIGHT TO THE SKULL OF YAGAMI BUSTING HIM OPEN LAYING HIM OUT Kouga Crawling into the cover 1,2 And Yagami kicked out at two and a half Kouga now setting up that table that Yagami brought into the ring in the a corner of the ring."

"Now YAGAMI WITH THE CROSSFACE SUBMISSION HOLD ON TO KOUGA HE IS NOW TRAPPED IN THIS DEADLY SUBMISSION HOLD AND REMEMBER LADIES AND GENTLEMEN IF KOUGA TAPS HERE THEN LIGHT YAGAMI WILL BE IN THE EACW WORLD TITLE MATCH ALONG WITH INUYASHA AND THE CURRENT CHAMP SESSHOMARU BUT KOUGA ROLLS THROUGH REVERSING IT IN TO A COVER ON YAGAMI 1,2 BUT LIGHT KICKS OUT Now Light Placing Kouga in front of the table that Kouga propped up in the corner a little while ago and A SPEAR THROUGH THE TABLE NOW LIGHT INTO THE COVER 1,2 NO YAGAMI COULD NOT GET 3 Light now rolling back outside the ring and grabbing the steel ring steps and putting them in the ring now Yagami back into the ring and Kouga with right hands to the head of Light and now Kouga with a northern Lights Suplex in to a cover 1,2 no light kicked out now Kouga outside the Ring and grabbing a steel chain out from under the ring now back into the ring Kouga now wrapping that steel chain around his hand and now climbing to the top rope attempting a fist drop but LIGHT BLOCKED IT WITH DRIVING THAT SLEDGE HAMMER INTO KOUGAS THROAT CAUSING HIM TO SPURT UP BLOOD AND NOW KOUGA LIGHT WAITING FOR KOUGA TO GET UP AND O A SPEAR THE SPEAR 1,2,3 AND IT IS OVER."

Match ending announcement: "Here is your winner Light Yagami."

Broadcast announcer: "Light is going to the EACW World title match at The skirmish pay-per view what a match the Yagami is a bloody mess as is Kouga both of these men pulled out all the stops but in the end it The hell in a cell belonged to Light Yagami."


End file.
